


Prelude

by hades_17



Series: Fanfiction! [6]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, No Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hades_17/pseuds/hades_17
Summary: The rose I wanted to give,It has turned black.Aha...What type of omen will befall on me...?I'm sorry...
Relationships: Minato Yukina/Shirokane Rinko
Series: Fanfiction! [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836760
Kudos: 10





	Prelude

"Please accept these...!"

Yukina stared at the girl handing her chocolates. It was her classmate, though she didn't know her name. She had been following her to find the right moment to give her chocolated, though Yukina wasn't quite interested. She already has her eyes on someone.

"I'm sorry." Yukina said, waiting for the girl to bust into tears. Yup, she did. Yukina said that she isn't quite interested in love and walked away, glancing behind to see if the girl was still there, crying. Yukina sighed. Third time today. It was Valentine's, what did she expect? Alas, she didn't quite care about these types of things. She only has Roselia to care about.

"Yu~ki~na!" Lisa waved at her and catched up to her. She was holding about, four bags of chocolates. Oh, to be Lisa Imai. Popular with everyone. "You got any chocolates, Yukina?" Lisa asked, "It's natural since you're the vocalist of Roselia~" she said. "Well, I got three confessions and a lot of mystery chocolates so..." Yukina replied, counting with her fingers.

"What?! Confessions?!" Lisa said, the shock in her voice echoed in Yukina's ears. "Yes... I rejected them all, though..." Yukina said, making her way to her locker. "Man, Yukina... That's cold..." Lisa sighed and opened her locker, putting the chocolates inside. "Cold...?" Yukina mumbled. "I just... like someone..." she stared into her empty locker.

_Shirokane Rinko..._

*****

It was dark, every inch of it. No lights, the window is closed. Rinko sat near her door, arms hugging her legs. The sound of arguing could be heard outside her room. Rinko couldn't get up, she didn't want to get up. She didn't want to make a sound, she didn't want to be found. 

She just wants the darkness to eat her up.

*****

Rain tapped on the ground. Yukina was walking with an umbrella in hand and a box in another. She saw a cat and stopped, petting it. She got up and continued walking, making her way to Rinko's house.

There it was, a large white building. The mailbox said, Shirokane. The rain landed on the walls, slowly dripping down which made the house look like it's crying. The gate was unlocked, odd. Yukina went in and closed the gate behind her. The cat from before appeared again, meowing at her as it looked into her eyes. It was a black cat, with beautiful golden eyes. 

Yukina made her way to the front door, ringing the doorbell. No answer. There was no vehicle parked in front. Yukina knocked on the door, only to find it open. Weird, no cars, unlocked gate. As if, the house is beckoning her to enter. She did.

It was dark, she took off her shoes and placed her umbrella on the ground. She held the box in both of her hands. Yukina called out for Rinko but no one answered. She explored the house a bit, it had some signs that a fight had just happened. A broken vase with the rose lying on the floor. A red rose, with a tinge of black from spilled ink that had landed near it. 

Yukina walked over to Rinko's room, the door was opened slightly. She took a deep breath, her heart beating fast. There was no sign of light. She opened the door slowly.

...

..

.

Rinko...?


End file.
